1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices comprising conductive polymer elements, in particular electrical devices such as circuit protection devices in which current flows between two electrodes through a conductive polymer element.
2. Introduction to the Invention
It is well known to make compositions which comprise a polymeric component and, dispersed therein, electrically conductive particles. The type and concentration of the particles may be such that the composition is conductive under normal conditions, e.g. has a resistivity of less than 10.sup.6 ohm-cm at 23.degree. C., or is essentially insulating under normal conditions, e.g. has a resistivity of at least 10.sup.9 ohm-cm at 23.degree. C., but has a non linear, voltage-dependent resistivity such that the composition becomes conductive if subjected to a sufficiently high voltage stress. The term "conductive polymer" is used herein to describe all such compositions. When the polymeric component comprises a crystalline polymer, the composition will usually exhibit a sharp increase in resistivity over a relatively narrow temperature range just below the crystalline melting point of the polymer, and such compositions are described as PTC compositions, the abbreviation "PTC" meaning positive temperature coefficient. The size of the increase in resistivity is important in many uses of PTC compositions, and is often referred to as the "autotherm height" of the composition. PTC conductive polymers are particularly useful in circuit protection devices and self-regulating heaters. Conductive polymers can contain one or more polymers, one or more conductive fillers, and optionally one or more other ingredients such as inert fillers, stabilizers, and anti-tracking agents. Particularly useful results have been obtained through the use of carbon black as a conductive filler.
For details of known or proposed conductive polymers and devices containing them, reference may be made, for example, to the documents incorporated herein by reference in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
When a melt-processed, sintered, or otherwise shaped conductive polymer element is to be divided into smaller pieces, this has in the past been achieved by shearing (also referred to as "dicing") the conductive polymer element. For example, many circuit protection devices are made by shearing a laminate comprising two metal foils and a laminar PTC conductive polymer element sandwiched between the foils.